


Crimson Burden

by Novachaser



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Explicit Language, M/M, Mentions of Kris - Freeform, Mentions of Luhan, Mentions of Physical Torture, Violence, mentions of Baekhyun - Freeform, mentions of Tao, mentions of mental torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachaser/pseuds/Novachaser
Summary: Warning: This one-shot includes explicit violence, explicit language, blood, mentions of kidnapping, physical and mental torture, and death.





	Crimson Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Made from a one-shot, just a quick thing~~

“They are looking for the one who yields thunder, they’re looking for Jongdae.” Junmyeon addressed the problem immediately. 

His friends covered from head to toe in wounds from the last ambush attack made by the Red Force. As he spoke Minseok held onto the unconscious Jongdae tightly. He’s the only reason they made it out alive. Yixing was the only other person allowed to touch Jongdae right now. Jongdae was slowly slipping away from them. He overexerted himself to save them. The Force showed their secret weapon, the great RF-05. 

A robot designed to take them all out, with their own elements. Jongdae noticed they weren’t going to defeat the RF-05, so he put himself out in the open claiming that all he needed to do was kill the battery. Minseok couldn’t stop him, he was knocked out from being hit with a whole bunch of fire to the face. When he woke up again Yixing was performing CPR on his soulmate. His heart stopped beating and Sehun had to yell to shock him out of his own death trance. Now as they sat there with defeat clear in the atmosphere, waiting for Junmyeon to tell them what to do next. 

Although Minseok is the oldest, he wouldn’t be able to take on the leader role. The Red Force has taken so much from them. Luhan, Yifan, Zitao, they were taken first. To this day Minseok can feel the whole they left in their hearts. Next Baekhyun went missing. Minseok knew that he is not dead, they would have felt it. As Minseok held Jongdae in his grasp, fear gripped his heart like a hand squeezing the life out of him.

“They can’t have him.” Minseok growled when the room became silent. 

“Of course not. We just have to be more careful.” Junmyeon looked over his war-torn friends. 

Junmyeon decided that Yixing needed to rest, everyone knew he would continue healing everyone and disregard everything else. Yixing, Jongdae, and Jongin needed to stay in the same room, in case of an emergency. Minseok wanted to stay with Jongdae but knew if anything went wrong he’d just be in the way. Tossing and turning, Minseok’s room covered in frost and icicles covered the ceiling. Anyone other than him would be dead with the first step they take into this room. The fear that gripped his heart never left. It clung on like a man holding on to his last breath. He thought of Jongdae as he finally fell asleep. 

 

_ “Experiment Zero-Nine-Nine.” A woman’s voice startled him awake. He looked around and saw nothing, except a woman in crimson.  _

_ “Who needs to know.” Minseok stepped back from the woman in crimson.  _

_ “Experiment Zero-Nine-Nine, you’ve become disrespectful with age. Is that how I raised you.” The woman rolled her eyes and stalked toward Minseok like a lion pride surrounding its meal.  _

_ “You didn’t raise me.” Minseok growled back as he stepped away.  _

_ “Of course, I did. I raised you and your friends. I also took away some of your friends, to prove a point.” The woman smiled when he stiffened in his place.  _

_ “Hyunjae… Why are you here.” Minseok looked at the woman who captured and tortured them for so long.  _

_ “To prove a point, as I stated earlier. It’s time for Experiment Zero-Two-One to come home.” She smiled at him like he was a product of her prized production line.  _

_ “He’s not going with you, Hyunjae.” Minseok snarled at the demon in front of him.  _

_ “Oh Experiment Zero-Nine-Nine, he’s already with me. You just don’t know it yet.” The woman’s laugh caused crimson blood to fall from his eyes. _

 

A loud explosion shot Minseok out of his bed. He held his heart back as it tried to run out of his chest. He ran out of the room and stopped short of the living room. Chaos opened up and swallowed them whole. Junmyeon, Sehun, and Kyungsoo fought against Jongdae as he used his ability against them. Yixing and Jongin behind them, trying to ease Chanyeol from the pain of his wounds given to him by Jongdae.

“Jongdae, stop!” Minseok pushed Junmyeon, Sehun, and Kyungsoo aside. Jongdae lifted his head, his graze froze Minseok in his place. Crimson eyes stared into his, even without Zitao time stopped around the two. 

“Why should I stop? Experiments that deny their creators need to remember their place.” Jongdae’s voice sent shivers slithering down their spines. 

“Jongdae, we’re not experiments anymore.” Minseok slowly put his hands in front of him as a way to show he means no harm.

“We will always be experiments, any thought otherwise means you are broken and need to be replaced.” Underneath Jongdae’s snarl, Minseok could hear Hyunjae’s voice lining it. 

“Jongdae, look around love. We’re no longer in that facility. There is no reason for this.” Minseok looked desperately into Jongdae’s dangerous gaze, hoping his love would come back to him. 

“Experiment Zero-Nine-Nine, these lies will lead to your death.” Jongdae raised his arms in defense. 

The last time Minseok was on the end of Jongdae’s rage was back in the facility. In spite of the hell surrounding them, their love bloomed through their suffering. Jongdae used to make him laugh by embarrassing Hyunjae. Always telling her that she was nothing but a crimson burden. Those days usually ended with them being experimented on more than the others. As long as they had each other, they didn't care. However, as he searched through eyes that once looked at him with love and care; He couldn’t see the man that made him smile and believe in hope. Instead, an experiment stood in his place. Jongdae was always his most dangerous when he was backed into a corner. So, Minseok stepped back. Minseok threw up a wall of ice as lightning shot through the air to its target.

Ice isn’t made to stop lightning, it shattered upon impact and sent Minseok sprawling on the ground. He was forced to watch as Jongdae turned his attack on Sehun and Junmyeon. The two of them never stood a chance. As Minseok looked at death through his soulmates eyes, he wasn’t afraid. Crimson covered the ground, they fell one by one and he laughed. This isn’t the man he fell in love with. This is a monster 

“Jongdae, love, I don’t blame you. This isn’t you, don’t let this break you.” Minseok whispered. Jongdae could hear him, Jongdae could always hear him. A flash of sorrow and regret stayed for a moment in Jongdae’s eyes. Minseok smiled up at him sadly. His love was still there.

 

“He never loved you.” _I love you, Minseok._ Although Jongdae’s voice was completely gone from the physical plane, replaced by Hyunjae’s, he could always hear Jongdae in the mental plane. Hearing Jongdae say ‘I love you’ one last time was all he needed. He felt tears fall from his eyes before he could stop them at Jongdae’s words. Minseok closed his eyes and ignored the screams of the others. Jongdae was screaming in the mental plane, while the others screamed on the physical plane; and yet Minseok felt at peace. 

_ I love you too, Jongdae. _ Minseok felt pain, but only for a moment; then he felt nothing. 


End file.
